WHY SHOULD I DATE YOU?
by tangerine23
Summary: Tentang Renjun saat ditanya kenapa ia harus jadian dengan seorang Na Jaemin yang jago ngalus! ONE SHOOT. BXB . tag : RENJUN JAEMIN JAEMREN RENMIN NCT DREAM. [ full ver. ]


Jadi Kenapa?

ONE SHOOT

RENJUN X JAEMIN

Renjun bingung

kalau ditanya " Njun, kenapa sih kamu pacaran sama Jaemin? "

Renjun pasti bakal garuk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil bola matanya muter ke kanan ke kiri nyari jawaban. Agak lama Renjun mikir, bukan karena jawaban nya ada diujung langit, Renjun gak akan sanggup kesana karena harus bawa seorang anak dulu. Waktu Renjun nurunin tangannya, baru deh ketemu jawaban. gak yakin bener sih… tapi…

" Ya… gapapa, mau aja "

tuh kan.

" Eh tapiㅡ dia juga sih yang maksa "

Renjun menambahkan jawaban dengan muka imut tapi alisnya rada berkerut kesel, mungkin karena dia inget tentang pemaksaan Jaemin??!!

tanya lagi deh, " Jaemin maksa kamu gimana, Njun? mau bunuh diri kalau ditolak?! "

" B-bukan… bukan gitu "

Renjun buru buru nanggepin pertanyaan yang ngira kalau pacarnya yang sekarang ini dulu pake cara norak buat nembak dia. tapi ya siapa tau malah Jaemin caranya lebih norak dari ini kan, who knows?

" Jaemin dulu ngajakin aku ke kelas kosong, aku dulu polos banget… jadi ya mau mau aja "

KELAS KOSONG?! POLOS?!

Gak disangka Jaemin malah pake cara kotor buat maksa Renjun jadi pacarnya.

" Waktu itu kan udah jam pulang sekolah, karena memang udah sore, mana mendung juga langitnya… mau hujan, jadi suasana nya ya begitu deh "

THAT 'begitu deh' nya Renjun seakan menjurus kesuatu konten yang dia sendiri malu buat jelasin.

" Kamu ceritanya yang jelas dong, Njun! aku tu kepo akut loh " gak terima nih denger penjelasan Renjun yang kebanyakan sensor, telinga jadi gatel sendiri rasanya pengen ikut hadir ditempat kejadian.

" Ya begitu… maksudnya, mmㅡ tau kan kalau mendung itu pasti agak gelap gelap sendu gitu? bikin ngantuk "

denger Renjun dengan penjelasan ambigunya bikin jatung ini tidak sehat.

" KAMU NGAPAIN SAMA JAEMIN??!! "

Renjun yang kaget berasa dilabrak selingkuhan Jaemin sedikit menjauhkan muka, takut kena sembur hujan lokal.

" e eh maaf maaf Njun, khilaf "

" Biasa aja dong, aku gak ngapa-ngapain sama Jaemin loh. Aku belum kelar cerita juga… "

Oke, kita harus bersabar karena Renjun ini tipe orang yang kalau cerita sepatah dua patah kaya tuan puteri solo, lemah lembut, gak bisa dibringasin.

" Jadi… karena suasana nya tu temaram banget dan dingin bikin ngantuk, aku jadi pengen cepet-cepet pulang biar bisa bobo sama selimut kesayangan aku sambil peluk dedek moomin "

Renjun ini uwu banget yaampun. Penasaran banget nggak gimana cara pacaran ala Renjun yang uwu gini sama Jaemin yang suka ngalus?!

" Terus aku suruh Jaemin buat cepet ngomong sesuatu yang dia bilang sih pentiiing banget untuk keberlangsungan hidup makhluk bumi gitu "

Jaemin alay gak sih? tepok jidat deh gue.

" Abis itu dia agak panik mukanya, tapi agak ganteng juga sih dikit. dia bilang 'Renjun kalau menurut kamu aku gak pantes buat kamu tolong buang coklat ini keluar sana dan cium bibir aku sekarang. tapi kalau menurut kamu aku ini sangat pantes buat jadi pacar kamu, ambil coklatnya dan cium bibir aku nanti aja' gitu… maksa banget gak sih? tau aja aku kan orang nya pemalu. lagian sayang juga kalau coklatnya harus dibuang "

Jaemin emang moduser banget ya. Pinter banget manfaatin kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

" Njun! "

ada suara lain yang tiba tiba aja hadir menjadi orang ketiga diantara aku dan Renjun.

" Jaemin? kamu kesini? " muka Renjun jadi panik liat pacarnya yang tiba tiba nerobos pintu kamarnya.

" Kamu ngapain berduaan aja sama Haechan?! " Jaemin menatap aku dengan muka sipek khas Na Jaemin.

" Ya memang kenapa sih mas Dilan? Aku loh cuma reporter yang lagi kekeringan berita " Aku gak terima dong dijadiin bahan cemburuan pacar alay nya Renjun, lagian buat apa? Mark Lee mau dikemanain? Duh

" Kamu ngomongin apa aja sama Injun? "

" Loh kok jadi aku yang dimarahin gini?! "

Ini kenapa jadi aku yang kena asepnya deh? Na Jaemin memang suka banget sipek-in orang orang yang deketin Renjun, gak peduli itu boneka favoritenya Renjun juga dia tetep cemburu. Tsk! dasar Jaemin.

" Kamu tuh kebiasaan kalau sama Haechan galak gitu, aku gak enak ih "

" Haechan memang pantes digalakin, kalo engga nanti dia diem-diem bisa ngambil perhatian kamu. aku gak suka "

" Apaan sih Jaem "

" Aku serius, Injun. Dia itu diem diem ngincer kamu "

Renjun pikir delusi pacarnya ini udah makin parah, renjun cuma bisa mutar mata jengah dan beranjak dari duduknya.

" Njun mau kemana? "

" Keluar "

" Njun! cium bibir aku dulu, Njun! "

BUKK

" Aw "

itu hadiah dari Renjun, kamus bahasa korea yang mendarat cantik dikepala ganteng Na Jaemin.

" Njun, tunggu Kakak Dilan! "

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

ㅡㅡㅡ

ㅡㅡ

ㅡ

끝~~

Haloooo ges, Duh maaf sekali buat ff ku yang sebelumnya WALK YOU HOME itu isinya bener bener hancur

karena itu cast awalnya Mark x Renjun, terus ngeditnya dadakan, cuma aku replace doang dan gak baca lagi ternyata memang itu ff dedikasi buat Markli banget (?) Maaf banget loh ges

정말 미안해요~~~

Buat ff yang ini, gimana?

mudah mudahan gak seburuk yang sebelumnya ya tapi gak yakin juga bakal bagus, karena ini pendek banget.

thankyou so much buat yang udah baca jangan lupa review !

see ya!


End file.
